Home to Roost & Other Tales: The Primer
by diggertheburrowingowl
Summary: The who, what, when, where, how, and why of all the random people who live in my Flashpoint Sylvia-verse; why some of them are crazy and what made them that way. Will be constantly updated as I elaborate on the insanity of their lives.


**Parker Family**

Alan Parker Sr.- Paterfamilias. Former Chief of the Toronto Police Service. Was the first person to get a perfect score on the Police Academy shooting qualifier, and remained so until 1998, when one Sylvia Tamory shot a perfect score AND beat his time record.

Nicknames- Chief Parker, Old Man, Sir, Boss

Married to Marion Parker (nee O'Neill). They have six children- Donald, Robert, Gregory, Margaret, Scott, and Emily.

-\\\

Marion Parker- wife of former TPS Chief Alan Parker, mother of six and generally regarded as the best cookie maker ever by the majority of the force.

-\\\\

Donald Parker

_Commonly known as Donnie_

_Age- 48/49-ish_

_Occupation- member of the Toronto Police Service_

_Rank- Inspector_

_Division- Operational Services_

_Spouse- Lindsey Meagher_

_Children- Theresa Jane (TJ) and Alan, twins; Luke; and Webster_

Robert Parker

_Commonly known as Bobby_

_Age:47_

_Occupation: Member of the Toronto Police Service_

_Rank: Staff Sergeant_

_Division: Organized Crime_

_Spouse: Claire Gallagher_

_Children: Four- Rebecca, Avery, Molly, Kellan_

_Note: possesses the ability to accurately identify the different components of a designer outfit, which he justifies as necessary, since trademark infringement is often related to Organized Crime; the women find it somewhat disturbing, as the only other men they know who can accurately case their outfits are usually gay_

Greg Parker

_Age- 45/46_

_Occupation- member of the Toronto Police Service_

_Division: Strategic Response Unit (Team Sergeant, Team One)_

_Spouse: Joanne Miller (divorced)_

_Children: Dean Parker_

_Significant Other: Sylvia Tamory_

Margaret Parker

_Commonly known as Maggie_

_Age: early 40's_

_Occupation: Member of the Toronto Police Service_

_Division: Homicide Squad_

_Spouse: George Monaghan (divorced)_

_Children: Twin girls, Amelia and Salem_

_Significant Other: Glenn Gish_

_Note: before she joined the Homicide squad, Maggie was the Training Officer for rookie constable Sylvia Tamory_

Scott Parker

_Age: 36/37_

_Occupation: Prosecutor for the Crown_

_Spouse: None_

_Children: None_

_Significant Other: None_

_Note 1: Scott Parker attended law school after a serious car accident necessitating the continued use of a cane; before this, it had seemed that he would be joining his siblings as a police officer_

_Note 2: In his words, Scott is 'married to Lady Justice'; the reason for this is generally accepted as being that he has a serious thing for junior prosecutor Sidney Moretti, which people keep teasing him about- it is also generally accepted that Scott will eventually make his move, provided he has enough help (aka, push)_

Emily Parker

_Also known as: Emily Parker-Weir, Doctor Parker, Doc_

_Age: 34/35_

_Occupation: Doctor_

_Specialties: Obstetrics and Pediatrics_

_Spouse: Dr. Thomas Weir, Associate Medical examiner_

_Children: Jordan, Piper_

_Note: Pregnant with her third child_

Theresa Jane Parker

_Also known as: TJ_

_Age: 24_

_Occupation: Member of the Toronto Police Service_

_Rank: Constable_

_Time on force: Four years_

_Note: Twin sister of Constable Alan Parker Jr._

Alan Parker Jr.

_Also known as: Junior_

_Age: 24 (twin brother to Constable Theresa 'TJ' Parker)_

_Occupation: Member of the Toronto Police Service_

_Rank: Constable_

_Time on force: Four years_

_Note: Many are initially intimidated by Constable Parker due to his standing six feet five and a half inches tall_

_Note 2: Given his grandfather's almost legendary status on the force, the fact that he carries his grandfather's name has led to Constable Parker developing somewhat of an anxiety-prone inferiority complex_

_Note 3: Since he has often ended up responding to calls in which Sylvia ends up being involved, Constable Parker has started to refer to his uncle's girlfriend as 'Boss Lady'_

Amelia Parker

_Also known as: Mia_

_Age: 19 (twin sister to Salem Parker)_

_Occupation: Student, Computer Science, University of Toronto; occasional/contract employee of the Toronto Police Service_

_Security Clearance: Yes_

_Note: Remains the favourite baby-sitter of Charlie Tamory, son of her mother's former trainee Detective Sylvia Tamory_

_Note 2: Is listed as being able to use certain weapons belonging to Sylvia in the event that she is baby-sitting Sylvia's son and something wanders into the backyard from the Rosedale Ravine and it looks like things could get dangerous before Animal Control gets there_

_Note 3: Much of Mia's access to TPS computer systems is due to the fact that Sylvia has backed her ideas in front of the higher-ups; if it weren't for this, and if it weren't for the fact that she is on the TPS payroll, certain people think that Mia Parker would be on some list somewhere in the TPS records as a security risk_

_Note 4: main point of contact between her cousin Dean and everyone else in the months preceding his return_

Salem Parker

_Also known as: Sales_

_Age: 19 (twin sister of Amelia Parker)_

_Occupation: Student, University of Toronto_

_Note: Uses a wheelchair, due to the fact that she was severely injured in the same vehicle accident that injured her Uncle Scott_

_Note 2: Is noted for her repeated changes in hair colour_

Dean Parker

_Age: 18_

_Also known as: Dino_

_Why?: Because his middle name is Martin_

_Whose fault is that?: His paternal grandfather's_

_Siblings: None_

_Half-siblings: several_

_Step-siblings: two_

_Best friend: Fellow Canadian transplant Olivia Katz_

_Occupation: student, University of Toronto_

_Program: Computer Science_

_Another One?: Yes_

_Former occupation: Summer office worker at the Dallas Field Office of the FBI_

_Really?: Yes_

_Drives: a 1960's Volkswagen hippie van_

_Seriously?: Yes_

_Why?: He crashed his last car_

_How?: Wrong place at the wrong time- got involved in a street racing dust-up_

_SAT score: 1200._

_Extra-curriculars: Rugby, Band, community volunteer_

_Medical conditions: Asthma_

_Pets: a chinchilla and a dog_

_Note: caught what was probably a version of swine flu in the initial wave that hit the southern US; made Olivia swear not to tip anyone in Canada off_

_Note 2: Will occasionally stumble over his words due to the fact that trying not to acquire a Texas accent over the past decade or so has resulted in some random speech impediments_

_Note 3: Goes to temple with Olivia every Friday; conversely, Olivia will attend church with him on Sundays_

_Note 4: Used to make fake IDs for his classmates; Sylvia demanded that he hand any he had left over as soon as he crossed the border_

_Note 5: Tends not to drink too much after the whole ordeal of his step-brother and step-cousins taking him to Tijuana for his eighteenth birthday_

_Note 6: Still has his Ontario red and white Health card_


End file.
